


Ligue 1 Confodrama

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [233]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Help, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Florian était le seul à avoir remarqué cette blessure.





	Ligue 1 Confodrama

**Author's Note:**

> C'EST LE MEILLEUR JEU DE MOT DE MA VIE

Ligue 1 Confodrama

Florian grogna, pourquoi sur tous les putains de joueurs qui avaient été présents sur le terrain était-il le seul à devoir s'occuper de Presnel ? Il n'était même pas un joueur du PSG ! Il se retrouvait chez le joueur parisien, ignorant les appels de ses coéquipiers qui lui disaient de retourner de suite à Marseille pour éviter que Garcia ne l'engueule, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Lors d'un classico français (qu'ils avaient perdu mais ce n'était plus vraiment surprenant avec le temps à l'OM), Florian avait vu son coéquipier en équipe nationale frapper un poteau en essayant de sauver le ballon lors d'un corner, il l'avait observé après, et il n'avait pas trouvé normal qu'il prenne quelques minutes à marcher tranquillement.

Mais il avait l'air d'être le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Bordel Paris n'était attentif qu'à leurs défaites en huitième de Ligue des Champions ?! Kimpembe était au lit et sous ses ordres, il avait l'interdiction formelle de quitter sa chambre tant que Flo n'était pas sûr qu'il était totalement guéri et prêt à retourner sur les terrains. Florian ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il restait à Paris au lieu de rentrer à Marseille, mais il y avait cette pulsion à l'intérieur de lui qui le poussait à veiller sur le parisien, c'était incroyablement stupide de sa part... Mais il avait pris ses aises très facilement chez Presnel pour leur cuisiner quelque chose de rapide, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent reprendre des forces rapidement. Le plat le plus simple qu'il savait cuisiner était comme chaque français les pâtes, en plus c'était assez vite fait, et ça plaisait normalement à la tout le monde.

''Je ne pensais pas que tu savais cuisiner.'' Presnel lui dit alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre avec les deux assiettes dans les mains

''Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'étais en train de faire ?''

''Je pensais que tu étais parti pour être honnête, que tu m'avais abandonné à mon triste sort.''

''Ton triste sort ? Tu t'es cogné la tête et je suis suffisamment stupide pour rester ici !''

''Parce que tu es gentil, pas stupide Flo.''

''En tout cas, tes coéquipiers n'ont pas l'air de l'être.''

''Bah, ils n'ont juste pas remarqué.''

''Pas sûr...''

''Bref, merci pour ce repas Flotov, je pense que je suis guéri et donc tu peux retourner chez toi.''

''Pres, je ne rentrerais pas avant de m'être totalement assuré que tu vas bien.''

''Mais je te dis que je vais bien !''

''Tu sais que je vais quand même rester dormir ici ?''

''Je n'ai pas d'autre lit.''

''Pas grave, je dormirai avec toi.''

''Quoi ?''

''Shh, c'est moi qui décide jusqu'à nouvel ordre !''

''Abruti de marseillais...''

''Et pourtant je sais que tu m'apprécie.''

''Parce que tu es gentil Flotov, pas plus...''

''Je prends ça pour un vrai compliment.''

Fin


End file.
